You & Me
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: A modern Jelsa story :) Elsa meets Jack in high school, and the two are instantly best friends. But what happens when they develop feelings for each other? Just a short story; maybe two chapters at most, unless more are requested :)


**So this is just a little story I decided to write. It'll probably only be a couple chapters. Reviews are really appreciated. I hope you like it! :) PS: my iPod started acting up and now I can't use bold or italics on the second half of the document. So sorry about that! :P I own none of these characters. My computer's dead and I hardly get wifi, so this will be my last post for a while. **

**_Day One_**

Elsa wasn't sure what to think when she walked into English class that September and saw the white-haired boy sitting alone, in the very back. She paused for a moment at the front of the room. Her ice-blonde, braided hair shifted over her shoulder as she tipped her head to one side. She was intrigued, despite herself. She'd never seen a boy like him.

He looked to be about seventeen, the same age as her. His hair was gleaming ivory and roguishly tousled, like wind-thrown snow. He slouched lazily in his seat with one hand propped under his chin, wearing a dark blue hoodie. She could see that the hoodie didn't disguise the strong line of his shoulders though. Before she knew it, she caught herself studying the sharp beauty of his face, the flicker of frosty blue she glimpsed beneath his curiously dark lashes.

She mentally shook herself and subconsciously adjusted the books in her grasp. Then she wandered to the back of the room and took the seat next to his. He glanced at her, questioning. In return, she flashed her bright, first-day-of-school smile. "Hi! My name's Elsa. What's yours?"

His eyebrows rose a fraction. Maybe people didn't talk to him very much, since he seemed to be new. Maybe he just didn't want to talk to her. But then the side of his mouth lifted in a half-smile. "I'm Jack."

**_Day Twenty_**

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him to admit it. And it was beginning to drive her crazy.

"Aw, come on, you can trust me," she whined, tilting her head back in exaggerated despair.

He smiled down at her as they walked through the crowded hallway together. "Um, no. I can't."

"What?" she demanded disbelievingly. "Why not?"

"Because."

"I just wanna know who she is. That's all. I mean, you've only been here how long? And you already have a crush on someone. This is big news."

"Not really," he chuckled, shaking his head at her. His turquoise eyes glinted in amusement.

"Of course it is," she argued. She waved away his words with a flap of her hand. Her chin lifted threateningly and she arched an eyebrow at him in an _I'm waiting_ kind of way.

"Still not telling you." He laughed at her pout and playfully nudged her arm with his elbow. She avoided his gaze and tried to ignore the little flutter in her stomach.

"I'm gonna start guessing if you don't tell me," she warned, knowing she was getting nowhere and becoming more and more curious. Perhaps a tiny bit hopeful...

He spread his arms invitingly. "Go ahead," he replied confidently. Then he leaned closer and poked her shoulder with a finger. "I dare you."

She batted his hand away. "Fine then. Anna."

He gave her a funny look. "Your sister? No."

"Isabelle."

"Nope."

"Ariana."

"No."

"Kristof."

"_What_?"

**_Day Thirty-Six_**

"She's still crying over him," Elsa muttered under her breath. She glanced quickly at the Anatomy teacher, making sure she wouldn't be caught talking during class.

Jack blinked at her, reclining back in his chair with one hand shoved into the pocket of jeans. The other was deftly twirling a pencil around his fingers. "Anna?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded.

"I thought she said she loved him," he said in puzzlement.

"Apparently," she sighed, resting both elbows on the black lab table, "he doesn't love her back. Stupid Kristof. He doesn't even realize what he does to her."

"This is the third time they've broken up," Jack remarked. "You think they're really done now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is she's a wreck without him." She fell silent for a moment, thinking of her heartbroken sister. Then she reached out and rested her hand on Jack's shoulder, managing a teasing smile. "Promise me you won't act like Kristof with that crush of yours when you get the guts to ask her out. Because, seriously, we girls can't take much more crap from guys."

He just chuckled at her, and she immediately felt an unexpected surge of jealousy toward his unknown crush. She couldn't help it. He was drawing her in more than she'd thought he was.

**_Day Forty-Two_**

Elsa was staring at him again.

She couldn't seem to stop doing that these days.

Every day, when she got to school, he waited for her outside the front doors. Then they'd walk in together and complain about homework and friends, and other meaningless things she didn't care about. Honestly, she didn't care about anything else when she was with him.

She could see him now, leaning back against the brick wall of the school with his thumbs slung in his pockets. He wore dark jeans and a pale blue T-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly; it was made from a thin fabric that clung to muscle without being too tight. His fair hair swept down into his eyes.

_Wow_, she thought weakly.

He waited until she was close and then stole her breath with his dazzling smile.

**_Day Fifty_**

"I should've worn a hoodie," she hissed through her shivering. She shrank down farther into her sweater, which wasn't helping much in the cold. The sun was setting, casting purple and orange light over the football field; the game had begun a while ago, but didn't look any closer to being finished.

Jack passed her a sideways glance from his place beside her on the metal bleachers. The sun's golden light set his hair aflame. "Don't die on me, okay?" he joked, cracking a lopsided smile as he bumped her shoulder against his.

"I'll try," she bit out. She sent him a half-hearted glare and wrapped her arms around herself.

He watched her for a few moments. Then he reached for the hem of his favorite navy hoodie and peeled it off. He was left in only a long-sleeved black shirt, but didn't seem bothered by the cold; he held out his hoodie to her. "Here."

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Elsa, you're freezing."

"Yeah, but now you're gonna freeze too."

"I won't. Just take it."

"But..." she trailed off, meeting those jewel-blue eyes. Her fingers curled around his hoodie. Warmth blossomed inside her at his kindness. "Thanks, Jack." She pulled it on and immediately felt his lingering warmth soaking into her. A little sigh escaped her. She nuzzled the neckline and breathed in the smell of peppermint. _God_, she thought dizzily.

"Well, you're right, now I'm cold," he complained, a weird edge to his voice. She let out a burst of laughter. He glowered at her and raised one hand to muss her hair. Yelping indignantly, she swatted at his arm as blonde locks flopped down into her face.

"Stop it!" she giggled, unable to shove him away. Her hair was a mess now.

He rolled his eyes at her, but a broad grin curved his mouth. "Fine," he conceded, but only dropped his arm to her shoulders. She held her breath as he dragged her up against him, holding her close in the cold. Nestled against his side, feeling all of the hard muscle hidden under his shirt, she couldn't stop herself from blushing like idiot.

That was probably when she realized she was falling for him.

**_Day Sixty-Five_**

Phone call, 9:30 pm

"...and that's it."

"Elsa...I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It was a long time ago. At least Anna and I got adopted pretty fast."

"It's not fine. I wish I'd known earlier. I wish I could've done something."

"Don't feel bad. I never told anyone about losing my parents before. I didn't want to be pitied."

"Then why'd you tell me?"

"...I don't want to go through it alone anymore."

Day Sixty-Nine

She watched the leaves fall in drifts of gold and crimson, subconsciously resting her head on his shoulder as they stood outside the school. "I wish my parents could see this," she confessed brokenly.

He slipped his hand between them and laced his fingers with hers. "I'm here," he murmured soothingly.

He stayed while the tears slid down her cheeks.

Day Seventy-Four

"I don't want to hear this anymore!" she shouted at him, whirling to face him. Dead leaves crunched under her shoes as she stalked toward him across the yard, jabbing a finger at his face. "I'm sick of this—this thing with you!"

His normally-soft azure eyes burned with anger. "This thing?" he repeated vehemently. "What exactly are you talking about, Elsa?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she snapped back. "My parents!"

He threw his hands up in a frustrated gesture. "What about them?" he demanded.

"You're always treating me like I'm broken! Did you think I wouldn't notice how you always ask me if I'm okay? Or the way you take care of every little thing for me, like I'm crippled? It's like you think I'll explode!"

"I was trying to help!"

"Maybe I don't want your help!" she retorted nastily. Strands of hair fell into her face, but she refused to brush them away. Her eyes stung. "Maybe I'm sick and tired of your 'help!'"

He walked a few paces away, raking his hands back behind his head. "God, you're impossible!" he growled. "You don't let anyone close to you and it's infuriating!"

"Oh, why do you care?" she demanded contemptuously. "You never wanted to be close to me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Go run off to that girl you always talk about. I'm sure she needs your help."

He stared at her in shock. "Do you even realize what you sound like right now?" he asked. His face was a mask of irritation and hurt. "You sound like a jealous idiot!"

Her face burned furiously. She backed away from him, knowing she was blushing stupidly. "I'm not—" she broke off, thought better of it. Then she swallowed hard. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to talk to you right now."

His gaze searched hers for a long moment. Then his face fell in resignation. He took a step back and lifted his hands in surrender. "Fine. Whatever you say. I'll leave. But don't expect me to come back when you're done acting like this." He turned away and stormed off, leaving her standing there, alone. She hugged herself in the growing chill and didn't bother to hide the tears.

Day Seventy-Six

School wasn't the same without him.

They still had all of their classes together, and that made it even more unbearable. Elsa refused to glance his way, knowing that this whole thing was stupid and wishing she was brave enough to make it right again. She hadn't realized how much she needed him until now.

He's my best friend, she thought miserably, watching him slouching in his seat beside her with his usual careless confidence. I can't lose him like this.


End file.
